oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
ADFOS
}} The Artificial Devil Fruit Operational System, abbreviated as ADFOS, is a technological marvel created by the scientist Trevisani Klaus. It is a device that utilizes a as its core, amplifying the wavelengths given off by the fruit and allowing the apparatus to harness its special characteristics in the same way that a living being would be able to if they had eaten the fruit themselves. Such a device has allowed the marines to make use of valuable devil fruit abilities on a large militaristic scale as opposed to individual benefit. Overview Devices Warp Platforms The first completed ADFOS project was the "warp platform" (移転厚底 (ワープ・プラットフォーム), literally "Transport Platform"). It is powered by the Iten Iten no Mi. Klaus had discovered a means of using Skygem, a substance forged by altering the effects induced by , along with a wavelength amplifier of his own creation, to enable vast and widespread projection of the Iten Iten no Mi's own wavelengths. When the device was placed in a location as far up as Takamagahara, it allowed for these wavelengths to reach nearly the entire stretch of the planet, making it possible for users of these platforms to teleport in-between other platforms anywhere across the world. Upon being developed, every marine base was authorized for the installation of these warp platforms within their confines, enabling for them all to be interconnected. In addition, such platforms were also ordered to be constructed in and . Although the platforms are noted to be quite sizable and capable of transporting several groups of marines at once, a recharge time is required in-between each use of the warp platforms; roughly twenty minutes. Klaus is currently working on a way to reduce this time. Kurama noted the danger of these platforms being potentially used by pirates that might have attacked marine bases and discover the platform, but Klaus reassured him that they were equipped with special self-destruct mechanisms if any attempt at unauthorized use is detected. This suggests that to operate the platforms require a series of specific actions to be made on the part of the device user, as well as proof of authorization, which led to the need for well-educated marine soldiers to be trained in the use of the warp platforms and then subsequently assigned to marine bases to operate the device. Pacifista PX-DF Models Klaus combined the technology of the with the concept of the ADFOS to create special cyborgs that could utilize Devil Fruit powers. However, what makes these Pacifistas so dangerous is the fact that it gives off the impression that a countless number of them all possess the same kind of Devil Fruit. This is untrue, as in actuality, these Pacifista are in fact rather different from standard ADFOS devices. They are built with core receivers that absorb the wavelengths put out by an origin ADFOS located within a considerable distance away from the Pacifista units, likely guarded and operated by a trained marine superior, enabling one ADFOS to put out the wavelengths for multiple Pacifistas, making it seem as though multiple Pacifista were all using the same ADFOS system. Through the use of this technology, and the application of powerful or cores for the ADFOS origin device, several Pacifista can be connected to the same Devil Fruit ability, allowing for the creation of a mechanical army of elemental superpowers. Of course, the system itself is still under review and not quit yet ready for military use. Behind the Scenes